Ur So Gay
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Matt sends Mello a text message that turns out to be... true?


_Lets see what else do I need to get?_ I looked at the list of things Mello had given me. _Okay I got the milk and the chocolate sauce and my magazine, bread, junk food, energy drinks, cigarettes, sun screen...pfft __he bitches and moans about LA and says he wishes he were in the rain but he was the one that wanted to move here! I guess that's it for the list though. _Just as that wonderful thought ran through my head my phone vibrated. _Damn. I knew I shouldn't have thought that. _I picked it out of my pocket opening the new message.

From: Mello  
Don't forget my nail polish idiot.

_Fucking nail polish! _I growled in my head. _That wasn't even on the fucking list! Yeah I know I'm overreacting its just one more thing to grab before I pay for everything but it feels like I've been here all day! Mello woke me up from my Jeph Howard dream number three to go shopping! _I exhaled a sorrowful breath. _I haven't even played any video games today!... well technically since I woke up, I was up until about four A.M. re-playing Kingdom Hearts one and two. _

I finally used my anger to type out "Ur so gay." and send it before I could have any second thoughts but just as that "Message Sent" thing came up, it all came crashing down in my head. _Shit! Why did I send that? Mello is going to be pissed! Although I have always been pretty forward with my being bi Mello on the other hand was straight and like most straight men he didn't like to be called gay... actually neither did I for that matter, that's why I never used it as an insult before this but now I felt... what word should I use? Guilty? Mean? Hypocritical? I guess all of those._

I swallowed down all of those feelings to go grab his nail polish. I picked up his usual color by the name "Baby Its 'Coal' outside!" _Jeez do they have to give nail polish such a long-stupid name for black? Well I better pay for this so I can go home to get yelled at by Mello. _I pushed the cart to the check out line. I looked at the assortment of candy, chap sticks, and phone cards. I grabbed the tray of Hershey's chocolate and any other chocolate bar I saw, putting them into the cart. I got weird looks from everybody that was within eye range. I even heard a mutter of "Someones got the munchies." followed by a few laughs. I grimaced. _I know he'll be mad so_ _buying him chocolate is going to be the only way I can get Mello to not be mad at me longer then a week._

"Your total" the cashier said interrupting my thoughts "is $64.76." _Wait... did I have that much with me!? _

"Damn." I muttered "I'm gonna have to put this away." I handed her the magazine.

"Okay, now its $60.31" she replied.

"Okay... this too." I reluctantly grabbed my box of cigarettes. _Of course there was more then the obvious "Mello being mad at me" reason why I was only giving my items up... the truth was I had a crush on Mello-- No wait I'm way pass crush I'm more like in love. I don't know why he is pretty much mean to me but then again he was always the only one whoever paid attention to me._

"Now it is $53.57."

"Okay." I handed her the money then picked up the bags to leave. The whole ride home I was nervously tapping the steering wheel and even when I parked outside the apartment my stomach churned. _Why does his inevitable anger make me so nervous? Its not like he hasn't gotten pissed at me before. I guess its because I never know what to expect. _I opened the door carefully placing the bags on the kitchen counter, quickly putting everything away. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath. I felt something pulling at the bridge of my goggles, but just as I opened my eyes the goggles smacked back into my face. "Ow damn it all to hell!" I rubbed at my face.

Looking up to see the source of my pain, I saw Mello glaring. "That's for text spelling." he said then turned to the bag of chocolate I left out for him.

"What?"

"You know I hate that stupid spelling and you still used it." he grabbed a chocolate bar from the bag, un-shelling the wrapper "Its annoying as fuck." he snapped a large chunk off.

"D-did you even read it?" I asked hopeful.

He raised an eyebrow "Of course I did. How else would I know you did the single most annoying thing in the world."

"Then you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I am."

"No, not that! I mean... I said you're gay."

"Oh, no." he looked away from me while taking another bite of his chocolate bar. I sighed in relief "Why would I be mad when you were just stating the obvious."

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it was about to explode "Wh-at?"

He looked at me again totally calm "Whats 'what'?" he asked.

"You're gay?" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah." he paused then slowly a smirk graced his perfect face "You didn't know did you?"

"Well you never told me." I muttered.

"I didn't think I needed to, you can see this shit from space." I shrugged "Have you ever seen me hang around a girl that I said I wanted to fuck?"

"No, but I've never seen you hang around with a boy you wanna fuck either."

"What do you call what I'm doing right now?" he asked while walking into the the living room.

_Wait... I'm the only guy here. No. Fucking. Way. _"What?" I choked out in realization. I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the sofa, leaning against the arm with his legs laying across the rest of the seat as he flipped through the channels. Usually when he sat like this I would just sit on his legs but with this new information I didn't know what to do. So I finally decided to play it like everything was normal; I sat on his femurs. When we sat like this after a few minutes Mello would move his legs... usually on me and it seemed this time was no different. _I never noticed that this is kind of an intimate way to be sitting with your best friend. _I stared at his legs resting in my lap.

It was quiet for what seemed like a painful eternity before Mello asked "So you're not interested?"

I turned my head and was pierced with those intense eyes. "What?"

"Stop saying 'what?'! You know what I mean."

"I-in you?" I exclaimed, jumping from the seat onto my feet. "I mean-- Its just--" I felt my whole body break out into a sweat "Is- Is it getting really hot in here because I--" my heart was beating a thousand miles a minute as my vision blurred around the edges then I felt my knees buckle.

"You dumb ass." was the last thing I heard before I was gone completely.

I woke up to a familiar clicking of the keys on my computer "What're you doing?" I sat up to stretch and yawn, noticing I was on my bed.

Mello glared at me "I can't believe you passed out!" he groaned in frustration. I looked at him confused "You're dumber then I thought. Have you already forgotten what I asked you?"

"Oh!" I flushed "I'm sorry Mello." I looked away from him.

"So I've wasted my time after all." I heard a strange tone in Mello's voice.

"No I mean I'm sorry I didn't answer you right away."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Mello's tone was back to normal.

I looked at him; he had his chin in his hand and looked at me bored. "I-uh I really like you too Mells."

He smirked "How do you like me?"

"I-I--" _Of course he has to be a sadistic asshole. _"I just--"

"You love me don't you?" Mello leaned over me eyebrows raised high.

His question flustered me then all I could do was babble even worse "Uh-umm--"

"Yes or no?" he questioned.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Just 'Yes'? What are saying yes to exactly? Remind me."

"I love you." I pressed my lips to his before quickly pulling back. I felt my face burning horribly.

"Well I must say I wasn't expecting _you_ to kiss _me _first or for me to admit I want you first."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you liked me since we were at Whammy's."

"Then how come you acted so unsure."

"Just because you like me doesn't mean you're gonna get with me." he pushed me down onto the bed then climbed on top of me "Now I'm sure you want to fuck me, right?" I gasped at his bluntness "That's to bad though" my heart stopped short "because I'm going to be fucking you." he pushed one of his knees between my legs.

"Mello?" He kissed me. How he did it was the opposite of what I always imagined his kisses would be like. I thought the first time (if there ever was a first time) he kissed me that it would be cruel and bruising but it was soft and sweet. He quickly swiped his tongue on my bottom lip like he was asking me for access. I eagerly parted my lips for him, it turned out the only thing that was how I thought it would be was his delicious chocolate taste. I put a hand on his cheek to pull him closer, if it was possible.

Mello pulled away "You taste like an ash tray... I want you to quit smoking." I was taken aback by that comment.

"What do you mean quit? I can't! I'm... addicted! I've been smoking since I was sixteen I can't just quit because you tell me to."

He smirked "You always do whatever I say so me telling you to quit shouldn't be any different... that's how I figured out you like me."

My face flushed worse "No I don't."

"Yes you do!" he leaned closer to me "Then why'd you go shopping for me at the crack of dawn?" he smirked "And don't think I didn't notice you didn't buy cigarettes so you could buy _me _all that chocolate! That really only proves that if I tell you to quit you will."

I scowled at him "I only did that so you wouldn't kick my ass for calling you gay."

"Well now you don't need to worry about that because I'm going to be doing something much better to your ass."

"S-so we're really going to have sex?"

"You want to, right?" he moved his hand down to my crotch.

"Unh!" I gasped, my eyes going wide. "Yeah I want to."

"Good." he moved both of his hands to the hem of my shirt. Slipping it up over my head he threw it to the ground but didn't miss a beat before grabbing the belt of my pants and lifting my hips off the bed. "C'mon take your pants off. You don't expect me to do everything." he dropped my hips back down. I nodded, nervously running my hands down to my pants to un-do them. Mello pulled them off then dropped them down to the ground. He stood up over me while he pulled his black shirt off. "Un-tie my pants." he ordered. _Mello's pants always looked rather confusing to me. They had this corset thing instead of a zipper and button... and this knot is fucking confusing!_ Mello laughed at me as I spent several long seconds fumbling with it before he pushed my hands away to un-tie it himself. When he finished I wrapped my arms around his hips, kissing the skin under his belly button. I hooked my fingers in his pants. I kissed down while I reached my hand inside his pants. I wasn't surprised when I didn't feel underwear but was instead immediately greeted with his growing arousal. I looked up at him; his eyes screamed for me to continue.

"Mello I've never done this before." I admitted.

"Just don't bite me." I pulled out his member. I looked at it nervously before closing my eyes to take a swift lick at the head. "Oh." was the low moan that I was gifted with. Mello tasted a little salty but it was more then tolerable... and I wanted more of it. I placed it deeper into my mouth and was reward with another moan. Mello ran a hand into my hair, pulling it every so often to signal I was using my teeth. "Unh Matt." he groaned when I took him especially deep into my mouth. I pulled away from him to look at him surprised. "What?" Mello glared at me.

I smiled "You said my name."

"So?"

"Its just you hardly ever say my name." he raised an eyebrow at me "You wont call me stupid or dumb ass or whatever anymore now that we're---" I broke of not sure how to finish.

"So do you want me to call you more endearing things? Like love or darling?"

I glared at him "Hey wait a second! You haven't said that you love me yet!"

He glared back at me "You know the answer."

"You made me say it! I don't think we can even count your admitting you wanted me first if I said I love you first."

He closed his eyes and took a very un-Mello sigh before pulling my goggles off. He bent down to his knees so he was eye-to-eye with me. Without my goggles I was struck with the full force of his eyes "Matt," he started slowly "I love you." I realized how shaky my breaths had become. He pressed his forehead against mine "Are you happy now?" he kissed me.

"How do manage to make me feel guilty about making you say that you love me?"

"Its a skill. Now back to what we were doing." he grabbed my hair while standing up. I moved back to his still exposed erection but he tugged me away. "No stu- I mean just take off my pants already." I hooked my fingers back into the waist band, pulling them down. Mello stepped out of them to kick them aside "Here let me take these off." he grabbed the crotch of my underwear but still managing to brush up against my own neglected erection.

"Unh! Mello!" I gasped. He slid them off my body and they followed the fate of the other clothes.

"On your hands and knees." he ordered. I flipped myself on my stomach, crawling further on to the bed. _I can't believe this is really happening! _I felt so nervous and my heart was my throat. "Matt, calm down." I heard a snap, turning my head I saw Mello rubbing lotion onto his fingers. He caught his eyes with mine "Are you nervous?" he asked resting a hand on my hip.

"Yeah."

"Hmm me too."

I felt a slick finger push my entrance "Mello!" I whined even though I didn't feel any pain yet. My cry actually seemed to encourage him because he pushed the finger deeply inside. I bit my lip feeling his digit probing my insides slowly I felt another start to poke its way in, making me cringe.

"Matt relax or it'll only get worse!"

I gasped "I know its just-- its starting to hurt."

"You know how this stuff works you just need to stay calm so I can find your prostate." he reminded. He pushed the fingers ruthlessly in while he pulled my hips toward the fingers.

"Mello," I whimpered "please." I lowered my head onto the bed. I shut my eyes tight biting down on my lips until he found it, that spot that made eyes widen and my vision spot. "Oh Mello!" I moaned, trying to push myself on to his fingers.

"Is that where it is?"

"Yes!" I gasped "Hurry and finish so you can fuck me!"

He laughed "Fuck I knew you'd be a whiny little bitch!" he added the last finger. Of course Mello had to be overly sadistic and only barely brushed the spot every few thrusts of his hand.

"Mello stop." I cried.

"All right." I could hear the smugness in his voice as he removed the fingers and flipped me over onto my back. "What do you want me to do to you then?" he crawled on top of me.

"First kiss me?" he leaned in but I interrupted his actions by adding "Then fuck me?" he closed the small distance between our lips. Mello ran a hand down his body, soon I felt something bigger then fingers pressing at my entrance. Mello slowly pushing in making me shriek and wrap my arms around him. "Oh god you're so big!"

I hugged him tighter to me and I heard his groan of "Matt." it made my stomach knot a little but I absolutely loved the noise he made. "Ugh you're tight." he said once he was completely sheathed inside of me. Mello turned his head to kiss my cheek, he moved over me locking eyes with mine. Rocking his hips in-and-out he quickly made contact with my prostate.

"Uh yes! Harder Mello!" he gripped my ribs in his hands while he slammed back into me "Aahh!" I groaned loudly as his thrust became faster and harder each never ceasing to make me shriek his name. Mello bit at my neck I'm sure successfully leaving all sorts of hickeys. "Mello kiss me!" I begged. He moved up to my face he used a few seconds to move my bangs from my face before he kissed me. The kiss was much more "Mello" this time, it was forceful and demanding as he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth while grinding into my prostate and holding my face with bruising force. He pulled away leaving me completely breathless as well as a trail of drool running down to my throat. "Mell" I barely muttered. "fuck me harder."

"Do you wanna ngh-know something?" he groaned.

I focused my eyes better on his flushed face "Yeah?" I gasped as he tightly captured my cock in his hand, he began to pump me.

"I've wanted to h-ear you say that forever and it a little ugh-unreal to hear you finally saying it."

"Fuck me?" I questioned.

He nodded "Yes Matt! Say it again!" he demanded.

"Fuck me!" I gasped "Fuck me hard! Oh Mello fuck me!" I'm not sure how many times I asked him to fuck me before I finally felt my stomach tighten as his relentless thrusts and pumping of my rock hard cock when finally became to much for me to bare "Oh shit Mello!" I bucked on to his cock, feeling an intense ripple of pleasure. My cum burst from me flowing down onto my stomach and Mello's hand, but he continued to thrust into me.

"Oh fuck Matt!" Mello groaned while spilling inside of me. "Oh shit!" he gasped, digging his nails into my shoulder. We were both breathing heavily as he pulled out of me. I groaned when I felt his cum spill from me. He laid down next to me "So," he wrapped an arm around my neck "tell me about how amazing I am and how hard I made you cum."

I curled up to him "You're an asshole do you know that?"

"That's how you like me though."

"No, that's how I love you." I corrected.

He laughed slightly "I love you too." he muttered before I kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! This turned out so long. Well I wrote it as a birthday present! From me, to me, love me! XD jk But it is my birthday so I hope you enjoyed my birthday effort! So review for me thank you please? And thank you Matty for my birthday card. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Katy Perry.


End file.
